


L X Light oneshot

by Ruri96



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruri96/pseuds/Ruri96
Summary: Basically Light has a crush on L and well yeah. Sorry this is terrible.
Relationships: Lawlight - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	L X Light oneshot

I was watching him as he sat in that chair. His knees were brought to his chest and his thumb in his mouth chewing on the nail. His slice of cake in front of him as he watched the news of the latest Kira victims. Our hands bound together by the handcuffs. I was the one under suspicion to be Kira... but the only thing I wanted to be under is L. I know Ryuk is watching me right now, in fact I can hear him judging me right now from the corner of the room. He knows about my... small... crush on L, I know that I have to find out his name though. I can't be letting my feelings for L get in the way of me becoming a god of the new world. Then again maybe L would become my lover... Wait why am I having these thoughts? This is utterly disgusting. Great now I am shifting in my seat. I mutter a slight "fuck" under my breath and L takes notice to this. "Light...are you okay? Do you need to use the restroom? You look... disturbed." Well shit he took too much notice to me, I have to carefully think this through, I mustn't be suspicious. "Oh, yeah sorry. I have to go to the bathroom. Can you take the cuffs off so I can go?" I ask knowing he will say no to the cuffs, but either way it was worth asking him anyways. "Light you know I cannot do that, but yes we can go to the bathroom. I had to go anyways." L gets up and starts walking, I follow him as Ryuk leans over my shoulder. "You know you don't have to go, so why are you leaving with him?" he asked. I pay no mind to Ryuk as I follow L to the bathroom.  
The rest of the task force was not at the main building today, and Misa was upstairs. So in short other than Ryuk being next to me... I was alone with L. "Light? Light." L was calling my name. "Yeah?" I asked "We're here, at the bathrooms." I look around and we were standing outside the restroom. L was looking at me signaling to go in. But I was staring at him, his dark hair, slim, white, slouched, beautiful body. 'UGH what are with these thoughts?' but even with that... my instincts took control and without thinking I had L pinned against the wall. He was looking up at me with his face full of confusion. I have no idea what I am doing, but my body has took control. My lust was so strong, I took my hand and grabbed L's chin and kissed him. I leaned in more wanting to taste him. He tried to push me off but soon gave up and leaned into the kiss. I licked his bottom lip asking for entrance. He teasingly denied but I wanted it so I slipped my hand down his ants and grabbed his ass making his gasp. I took the chance to slip my tongue in. We fought for dominance and with no surprise I won. I then picked L up and went over the the couch. There I laid him down on the couch and ripped his shirt and pants off as he took off my shirt. I was on top of him as we kiss passionately and my hand explores his pale body. Before I know it I am hard so I stop kissing him and tell him "Suck" as I put my hand out in front of me. And he takes it an starts to lick them and get his sweet saliva all over them. So I tell him to flip over as I... and I guess we'll never know you dirty minded people can imagine what they did.


End file.
